POV Emily
by Nenakim
Summary: Une journée banale de notre poupée préférée .


TITRE : POV Emily

AUTEUR : Nenakim . (Il faudrait sincèrement penser à lire ça _avant_ de cliquer sur le lien).

DISCLAIMER : Pandora Hearts m'appartiendra le jour ou les poules auront des dents . Tient, viens ici, cocotte! C'est quoi ça? Des dents? *Chope les personnages*. Mon précieuuuux!

Personnages : A l'aiiiide!

AUTRE : POV Emily, au cas où ce soit pas clair. Emily = poupée vivante de Break .

BARAGOUINAGE INUTILE ET ENNUYANT DE L'AUTEUR : Ecrit en stage! Si c'est pas génial! En éspérant que cette petite impro vous plaira!

Oz : Nous avons étés gravement insultés pour cette fanfiction. Merci de vous plaindre.

*Le frappe*

Bonne lecture n_n

* * *

Cinq heures du matin. Le soleil se lève paresseusement. Tout comme moi. Je regarde, de mes yeux continuellement ouverts, Break bailler aux corneilles. Un matin comme tous les autres. Il me regarde, me fait un petit coucou, mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Enfin, il à l'habitude. Il se change, pour s'habiller de son uniforme bizarroïde habituel. C'est tout de même un bel homme ! Mais je ne lui dirai jamais, ça risquerai de lui monter au cerveau, qui, si vous voulait mon avis, est déjà bien assez dérangé. Il a enfin terminé, se pose devant son miroir, et tente d'aplatir sa touffe de cheveux. En vain. Il fait ça tous les jours à son réveil, alors qu'il c'est très bien que c'est un guerre perdue d'avance. Mais bon, ça fait parti de son rituel matinal, alors bon… Et puis je ne peux pas me permettre de critiquer, quand on voit la tête de mes cheveux. Nous nous chamaillons souvent au sujet de nos cheveux respectifs. Bref, lorsqu'il a finit sa toilette, il m'attrape avec la douceur d'un éléphant en atterrissage de parachute, et sort de la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller Sharon. Alors elle, il ne faut pas la réveiller, mais moi, au réveil, on peut facilement me balancer dans tous les sens, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas d'estomac ou de choses à vomir ! Non mais j'te jure…

Tient, on s'arrête enfin ! Break rentre dans les cuisines, son endroit préféré du manoir, et ouvre son placard personnel. Oui, il a un placard personnel, puisque c'est lui qui mange les trois quarts des sucreries du château. Comme ça, un minuscule placard pour les clients, et un gigantesque, renouvelé toutes les semaines, si ce n'est tous les jours, pour lui. Et gare à celui qui tenterai d'y toucher, a son placard ! Le seul œil valide de Break s'illuminerai alors d'une lueur folle, que je vois trop souvent à mon goût, et il subirait les tortures que je subit à longueur de journée. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup quand il maltraite les autres, car ça me laisse un peu de temps pour respirer. Et puis, on est sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux ! Mis à part que lui, par politesse, doit se retenir de dire certaines choses. Alors je les dit à sa place. Un poupée qui parle peut tout se permettre ! Après avoir englouti cinq tartes complètes, avoir bu huit tasses de thé, et s'être lavé les mains, et la bouche, mon cher « maître » place une sucette dans sa bouche. Je refuse toujours de l'appeler ou de le considérer comme mon maître. D'accord, je suis une poupée. D'accord, je suis sous sa responsabilité depuis que ces imbéciles de commerçants qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'entendre ma voix ne me vendent à cette aristocrate nommée Shelly Reinsworth et qu'elle ne m'ai donnée à lui « pour qu'il se sente moins seul ». Mais a partir de ce moment, je l'ai accompagné, j'ai plusieurs fois réussir à le faire sourire ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était froid, distant, ne disait aucun mot à personne ! Un jour, il s'est confié à moi (je n'avais alors pas encore émis le moindre mot pour signaler que j'étais vivante), et lorsqu'il a compris que sa poupée pouvait parler et bouger, j'ai pour la première fois entendu son rire. Et quel rire magnifique ! C'est toujours rare de l'entendre, il utilise plus souvent des rires sadiques ou forcés à présent. Tout comme sa joie, d'ailleurs. Il se force, pour que sa maîtresse ne s'inquiète pas, et parce qu'il trouve ça drôle. Il ne s'est pas encore libéré de son passé, et je suis la seule qui puisse le soutenir réellement face à cette épreuve…

Break me pose sur son épaule, me laissant ainsi le minimum du minimum de confort auquel j'avais légitimement droit, et commence à nettoyer un peu la maison, ouvrir les fenêtres, les rideaux, réveiller les domestiques, en chantonnant. Depuis quelques années, dans le manoir, circule la rumeur qu'il ne dormirait pas. Moi je sais que c'est faux, puisque je dors avec lui, mais les domestiques en son persuadés. C'est toujours le dernier à se coucher, et le premier à se lever. En réalité, il m'a dit un jour qu'il faisait ça pour vérifier que Sharon ne courrait aucun dangers. Il n'arrive réellement pas à faire confiance aux domestiques. Comme à tous les autres êtres humains d'ailleurs.

Huit heures du matin. Xerxes Break prépare le thé. Today, is english tee ! Une fois fini, il pose la tasse brûlante sur un plateau d'argent, pioche dans le placard à sucrerie (pas le sien, hein) et dépose des gâteaux en plus dessus. Il se sert de sa manche trop longue pour porter le plateau sans se brûler, et toque à la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Personne ne répond, comme tous les matins, et il entre. Il ne frappe pas souvent, en fait. Sauf quand il a envie. Sharon Reinsworth est allongée dans son lit, ses yeux clignant à toute allure, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. C'est fou ce que cette gamine est lente à se réveiller ! Break rigole un peu, puis pose le plateau sur la table de chevet, avant d'ouvrir grand les rideaux. La jeune Lady lève la couette jusqu'à sa tête. Mon « maître », comme tous les matins depuis très longtemps (j'ai arrêté de compter il y a dix ans, vu qu'ils restent tous les deux physiquement semblables), tire la couette au fond du lit, attrape sa maîtresse, un bras sous ses jambes un autre sous son cou, et la transporte devant sa table de chevet pour son petit déjeuner. Elle à l'habitude maintenant, mais elle rougit toujours autant. J'adore ce moment de la journée, où je

suis la seule personne à pouvoir voir l'aristocrate, en chemise de nuit, décoiffée, des cernes sous les yeux, couleur homard, dans les bras de son servant, fidèle à lui même. C'est un spectacle très intéressant ! Pendant qu'elle mange, nous restons en retrait derrière elle, eux discutant des choses a faire durant la journée et montant des plans de manipulation. Vous le saviez bien sur pour Break, mais Sharon est aussi très douée dans ce domaine ! Bon, pas autant que lui, qui sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'en dit, mais elle se défend rudement bien ! Une fois le déjeuner (et par conséquent la réunion) terminée, Break et moi sortons, laissant un peu d'intimité à mademoiselle pour sa toilette.

_-Dire que lorsqu'elle était petite, c'était moi qui lui faisait sa toilette…_

Si je pouvais soupirer, croyez moi, je le ferai ! Ces phrases de nostalgie, Break m'en sort vingt fois par jours. Tout le monde grandit ! On dirait une mère poule, je vous jure.

_-Aujourd'hui, nous avons des invités !_

Niéh ?

_-Encore ?_

C'est désespérant ! Jamais tranquilles ! Break m'annonce que c'est le trio des morveux. Ah ben alors tout change ! On a pas besoin de s'occuper d'eux, ils se débrouillent très bien tout seul, surtout pour les catastrophes ! Le trio des morveux, comme je les appelle est constitué de trois personnes, comme tous les trios. Le « chef » de la bande, Alice, est une Chain totalement tarée, que j croyais beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'est. Elle est pourtant très dangereuse… d'une autre manière. Tout ce qu'elle touche finit par être cassé, et tous ceux qu'elle touche par être gravement blessés (physiquement ou mentalement). Elle se croit reine du monde alors qu'elle ne sait même pas faire cuire des pâtes, considère tous les humains (nous compris) comme _inférieurs_ à elle, alors que Break, par exemple, pourrait la tuer d'un coup de cane. Bref, une gamine totalement folle. Enfin, pas autant que Break, mais assez puissante à sa façon… L'esclave de cette folle, Oz Bezarius, est également un gamin. Il passe son temps à draguer les jolies filles, surtout mademoiselle, se disputer avec Alice, s'inquiéter pour le sort des autres et jamais le sien (alors que c'est lui qui va mourir plus vite, surtout si il continue à se comporter avec moi comme avec un bébé) et il ne sert strictement à rien depuis qu'il a libéré Alice. D'ailleurs, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée non plus. Depuis que ces deux là sont arrivés dans notre monde, les catastrophes s'enchaînent ! Ils auraient dû rester dans l'Abysse, le monde aurait été libéré d'un grand danger. Toutes les actions de ce môme nous retombent dessus comme un boomerang ! Le dernier morveux n'est pas un gamin. Mais bien pire. C'est l'esclave de l'esclave, en fait. Il est beaucoup plus âgé que Oz, mais ne peut pas se décider à arrêter de le regarder avec ces yeux émerveillés dès qu'il fait une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Il est définitivement amoureux de lui, et totalement masochiste. Il a sûrement envie d'une espèce de relation loufoque maître / esclave. En tout cas, sa constante soumission m'horripile ! Il y a des fois où j'aurais vraiment envie de l'étrangler ! Enfin bref, ce groupe de joyeux lurons qui me désespèrent vont venir cet après-midi. Donc ce matin, on range ! Enfin, ils rangent. L'avantage à être une poupée c'est qu'on a pas besoin de se soucier des taches ménagères. Ca contre-balance un peu le fait que je ne puisse pas marcher seule dans la rue sans me faire tirer les cheveux par une gamine émerveillée.

Midi pile. Repas. Enfin, disons que Break mange tout, et que les domestiques n'ont même pas le temps de s'asseoir que tout est déjà fini. Sharon n'est pas là, elle mange plus tard, dans sa chambre. Mon cher compagnon regarde les domestiques avec son sourire de sale gosse, et ils soupirent tous en cœur. Ils ont tellement l'habitude qu'ils préparent deux fois le repas, le premier étant entièrement englouti par lui. Il se lève, fait une rapide toilette dans les cuisines, et prépare le plateau de mademoiselle. Lorsqu'il entre, elle est en train de lire un livre, une tasse de thé vide sur la table. Il ramasse la tasse, pose le plateau, et lui souhaite un bon appétit, avant de partir. Il lave la tasse, et prépare le manoir pour l'arrivée des trois morveux. Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça sert de nettoyer pour eux, puisque dès qu'ils repartent, le manoir est toujours dévasté… Enfin, question trop difficile. Ne jamais chercher à comprendre les domestiques illogiques. Ou Break. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Les domestiques, on a des chances de comprendre certains de leurs actes, et si on leur demandent ils vous l'expliqueront soigneusement. Break, au contraire, on ne peut jamais comprendre ce qu'il fait. On peut croire avoir compris, mais on se rend toujours compte qu'en fait c'était pas ça. De plus, si vous lui demandez, il se contentera de vous sourire et de passer à autre chose. Si il ne vous ignore pas totalement. Ou n'invente pas un mensonge que vous goberez sans réfléchir.

Deux heures. La porte s'ouvre, le trio entre. Alice en tête, de son pas de conquérante, comme si elle était Christophe Colomb en train de découvrir l'Amérique, suivie par Oz, qui fait des clins d'œil à toutes les domestiques alignées là, qui gloussent comme des groupies, et avec Gilbert en queue, toujours aussi soumis, en train d'embrasser chaque pas de son maître. Je vais l'étrangler, retenez moi… Sharon arrive, ouvrant les bras chaleureusement, digne de son personnage, et les invite à prendre le thé. Break me ballote jusqu'à la cuisine, ou il avait déjà préparé le thé (toujours être prêt pour l'heure du thé), et l'emmène sur la table du salon réservé aux invités. Il s'installe à son tour, me posant sur la table, contre le vase en cristal, face au public. J'aurais préféré être dos à eux pour pouvoir dormir… Entre une discussion oh combien inintéressante, une gorgée de thé et un grignotage de sucreries, Break me regarde et discute avec moi par pensées. Disons plutôt que nous arrivons à communiquer rien qu'en nous regardant. Et je devine qu'il s'ennuie autant que moi. Alors que son œil unique est fixé sur moi, tout le monde s'agite. Puis le vase contre lequel je suis adossée se casse, et je tombe de la table. Sauvez-moi ! Je suis une poupée, si je me mouille, je suis mal… Soudainement inquiet, Break se lève d'un bond et se jette au sol. J'atterris sur son dos, totalement sèche. Sauvée ! Il soupire de soulagement, pendant que tout le monde le dévisage avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Ben quoi, lui au moins, il a eu la gentillesse de me sauver ! Il se relève, et me pose sur son épaule. Le trio, évidemment responsable de cette chute, s'excuse platement, et il nettoie leurs bêtises. Comme d'habitude. La pause thé se poursuit, le groupe parlant des occupations secrètes de Pandora, que je ne révèlerai pas ici.

Sept heures. Un repas mouvementé, avec les membres de Pandora. Au total : six assiettes cassée par Alice, trois par Oz, et vingt-quatre rattrapées par Break. Ils devraient se contenter d'assiettes en plastique…

Vingt heures. Le trio s'en va enfin.

Vingt-trois heures. Mademoiselle est allée se coucher, les domestiques finissent de nettoyer les dégâts des morveux.

Une heure. Dodooo ! Break entre dans sa chambre, ferme la porte aussi doucement que ce matin, non sans avoir vérifié que Sharon était dans son lit, et en sécurité. Il baille, se change, et je me remet à le contempler comme une adolescente aux hormones en délire. J'avais retrouvé ma place sur sa table de chevet. Il s'allonge dans son lit, et s'endort au bout de cinq minutes. Il est bien trop fatigué ! Je le regarde un peu, mais alors que je commence à m'endormir, je l'entend crier silencieusement. Alors que je l'observe, j'en viens à la conclusion évidente qu'il était en train de cauchemarder. Comme tous les soirs. Mais parfois j'arrive à dormir quand même, à ignorer ses cris, sa douleur. Il m'a confié, un jour, qu'il revoyait son passé, en rêves. Mais je l'avais déjà compris. Je l'avais déjà compris, parce que comme maintenant, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, posant sa main droite sur son œil gauche, crispant les dents. Il retenait le cri qu'il avait lancé alors que cette sadique le lui avait arraché de son orbite* . Si je pouvais ravaler ma salive ou mes larmes de compassion, je le ferai, foi de poupée ! Il se réveille en sursaut, plein de sueur, l'œil exorbité, son orbite vide bien en vue. Après avoir repris son souffle, il remet sa mèche sur le trou béant qu'il déteste tant, et se rallonge, tête vers moi. Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre ce que je ressens et il me fait un de ses rares véritables sourires. Il veut me rassurer. Il tend les bras, et je me lève et titube jusqu'à lui, pour me laisser tomber sur son visage. Après avoir rigolé un bon coup, il me pose dans le creux de son cou, et me presse contre sa peau tout chaude. Il ne fera pas de cauchemar, ainsi, car je les éloignerai ! Je sourit intérieurement. Ici, contre un Break qui a besoin de moi, c'est là où je suis le mieux. Toute poupée que je soit !

* * *

* Vous avez vu comment je me décarcasse pour cacher les spoiler ? xD

* * *

BARAGOUINAGE DE FIN : Rien a dire d'autre que : review?


End file.
